


dream boy

by uvuntitled



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Making Out, a mistake, boys blushing, i don't know how 2 tag, its so gay, this is a mistake, wet dreams, when i think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvuntitled/pseuds/uvuntitled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a vivid dreamer</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream boy

Tobio's straddled Oikawa's hips.  
It all happened so fast.

  
What was going on? How is this even possible? Why is Tobio half naked? Why am I half naked? Oikawa thought .  
He has no memory of how Tobio even got into his house or his room, but I guess that doesn't matter.  
What does matter is Tobio's hot lips and maybe tongue? pressing against Oikawa. Hot raspy voices come from the black haired boy.

  
"Oikawa-san..." He rasps out.  
Tobio's hands wrap around Oikawa's neck as he collides their tongues together. Oikawa wraps his arms around Tobio's waist pulling him closer.

  
Oikawa wonders if he should stop. Like he doesn't even know what the fuck is going on, but it feels so good, he doesn't understand. So fuck with it. Oikawa doesn't care what's going on he just decides to go with it.

  
Tobio moans. He moans Oikawa's name and echoes through his room.  
Why isn't he embarrassed? Oikawa thinks because Oikawa is certainly blushing.

  
"Oikawa-san," Tobio moans out

Oikawa flushes in a full blush and he is hard.

Why is Tobio making him hard?

Oikawa's body is all hot and there's a fire burning in his chest. He wants to kiss Tobio back. He wants him to call out his name more.  
Oikawa lays Tobio down to where he is now underneath him. He looks at him for a while. It was Tobio, alright. It had his dark blue eyes that were mysterious, but at the same time they filled with lust. They were locked on with Oikawa's eyes and Oikawa looked at him for five more seconds until he began to move down to his neck and began to lick it. Tobio reacted to Oikawa's hot tongue sliding across his skin. Oikawa started to suck the area, which resulted Tobio to moan and squirm under Oikawa. Oikawa was really hard and so was Tobio according to the erection he feels pressing against his pelvis.  
Tobio is so fucking cute, he thought.  
"Oikawa-san" Tobio says

  
"What is it, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa answers, lifting his head from the red area that he made on Tobio's neck.  
"Oikawa-san..." Tobio repeats, "It hurts...my erection"  
Tobio adverts his gaze and his face turns light red.  
"Tobio-chan?" Oikawa says slowly, "C-can you make it feel better?" Tobio says  
"Tobio-chan...Are....you asking me to....suck your dick?" Oikawa said surprised  
Tobio nods, glancing at Oikawa blushing even more now.  
This was it, Oikawa can't explain how he feels about this. All he can think is how Kageyama is so fucking adorable that it's not even legal.

  
"Tobio-chan, you're so cute." Oikawa says, as he kisses Tobio and his lips are the most softest fucking things. Oikawa licks them lips and he enters Tobio's mouth and Oikawa licks his teeth and bites his bottom lip. Oikawa grinds his hips against Tobio's and he moans in Oikawa's ear.  
"Oikawa-san..." Tobio moans out, "Please hurry"  
"Yes, Yes~ Tobio-chan, I know" Oikawa says as he lowers his head to Tobio's underwear. Surprised, Oikawa saw precome already leaking through Tobio's underwear.

"Aw, You underwear is all wet," Oikawa says, trying to make Tobio embarrassed which is working, "You should've told me earlier that you started to precome, it must've really hurt." Oikawa says with a smirk.  
"Oikawa-san, don't tease me." Tobio says, "It's embarrassing"  
"I'm sorry, Tobio-chan" Oikawa said as he looked at the blushing boy "You're just so cute when you're embarrassed"  
Tobio adverted his gaze from the brown haired boy before him.

  
Oikawa smirked. He glided his fingers across Tobio's abdomen.  
"Oi..kawa...san" Tobio rasped out. Tobio's back arched and his breathing got heavy.  
"Oh~" Oikawa said "Are you sensitive here, Tobio-chan?"  
Tobio was bright red now.  
"Oikawa-san, please stop," Tobio rasped out lowly "I can't hold it much longer, I'm going to come"  
"Ah! Tobio please hold on!" Oikawa said as he stopped his hands "I want to give you a blowjob"  
Tobio nodded his head.

  
Am I actually gonna do this? Oikawa thought. Am I actually going to give a blowjob to my former kouhai? What the fuck? He wanted to though. He wanted to give Tobio blowjob, he wanted to lick Tobios's length from top to bottom. To see Tobio get teary eye and all embarrassed as he tries to hide his face from him. He want to see him come and hear him moan his name more and them probably taste it even though it probably will taste disgusting he still want to taste it to make Tobio embarrassed. And after that he can kiss him more and tease him and then-  
Oikawa's thought was interrupted by beeping.  
A beeping that was continuous and annoying. It didn't stop and it was loud.  
Beeping? What the fuck? Oikawa thought.

  
With that being said, Oikawa's eyes shot open. He was starting at a familiar white. A ceiling?   
"A dream?" Oikawa said "It was all a dream?"  
He sat up and turned off his loud obnoxious alarm clock and rubbed his eyes. Everything was all blurry because he doesnt wear contacts when he sleeps.

  
I guess it makes sense because it would explain how Oikawa had no memory of Kageyama entering his home or it would explain why they were having sex because there is no way in hell that would ever happen, right?  
"Haha," Oikawa laughed, ".....Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if you had high hopes for this fic,  
> anyways thanks for reading my trash and im so sorry for spelling and grammar errors  
> (edit) im so sorry the layout is all weird i fuked up and im too laZe to fix it
> 
>  
> 
> ((EDIT)) THANK YOU FOR 800+ HITS YALL ARE SINNERS


End file.
